Amaterasu
|ref=Second Databook, page 200 |image=Amaterasu2.PNG |kanji=天照 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Amaterasu |literal english=Heavenly Illumination |jutsu classification=Kekkei Genkai~Mangekyō Sharingan, Ninjutsu, Dōjutsu, |jutsu type=Fire Release |jutsu class type=Offensive |jutsu range=Short |users= Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha |debut manga=148 |debut anime=85 |debut shippuden=No |game debut=Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 |ova debut=Naruto Shippūden: UNSG anime cutscenes |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game }} Amaterasu is a technique that uses the highest level of Fire Release.Third Databook, page 289 It is said to represent the , the antipode to Tsukuyomi — a genjutsu of similar power and a fellow Mangekyō Sharingan dōjutsu. Use of the technique puts a great deal of strain on the user, usually causing their eyes to bleed. Overview The jet-black flames of the Amaterasu, said to be "the fires from hell" and as hot as the sun itself. By focusing their vision upon an object the user is able to ignite the flames, ignite at the focus of the user's vision.Naruto chapter 390, page 3 Though the flames have been stated to be unavoidable, Amaterasu has been avoided a few times; Sasuke Uchiha managed to dodge the flames when Itachi tried focusing on him, though Itachi did not actually want to kill him and managed to hit Sasuke shortly after regardless,Naruto chapter 390, pages 4-5 and A using his Lightning Release Chakra Mode enhanced Body Flicker Technique avoided a short-range Amaterasu launched at him by Sasuke in an instant.Naruto chapter 463, page 12 Obito managed to save himself from the flames by some unknown means when he was hit by Sasuke, though indirectly. After becoming the jinchūriki of the Ten-Tails, he was able to defend himself with the Truth-Seeking Balls. When he was actually set ablaze with the black flames through a combo-attack of Sasuke and Naruto, he recovered through the healing abilities of the Ten-Tails. The black flames of Amaterasu are stated to burn through mostly anything in their path, even smothering regular fire techniques with ease. Amaterasu is said to never stop burning; even when whatever is caught by Amaterasu is completely reduced to ash or destroyed, it can still continue burning for seven days and seven nights. It cannot be extinguished with water or any other normal methods. However, the flames cannot burn through chakra, as they failed to burn into or through Gaara's chakra-infused sand,Naruto chapter 464, page 12 while Naruto managed to prevent the flames from reaching his flesh with Kurama's chakra cloak.Naruto chapter 697, pages 6-7 Sasuke used this to his advantage by coating the ribcage of his Susanoo for a defensive layer without harming himself or his spiritual guardian.Naruto chapter 463, page 15 However, the flames burn fairly slowly compared to ordinary flames. This allows anyone struck by Amaterasu an opportunity to remove whatever clothing or body parts have been caught ablaze before the flames spread further. Nagato was able to deflect the flames from his body using Shinra Tensei.Naruto chapter 550, page 14 Jiraiya was also able to seal the flames with the Fire Sealing Method. Also, the Ten-Tails was able to remove the body parts from its body which set ablaze by Sasuke Uchiha. The flames can also be extinguished by the user that summoned them, albeit it puts great strain on their eyes. Manipulation Users of this technique have shown the ability to manipulate these flames to some extent, a method that Sasuke refers to as . Itachi was able to quell the flames during his battle with Sasuke, something as Zetsu noted was done to protect Sasuke's eyes.Naruto chapter 390, pages 6-7 Sasuke himself would later quell the flames during his battle with Killer B, after Karin had accidentally been caught in the flames.Naruto chapter 415, pages 7-8 Furthermore, the Uchiha derived an ability known as Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi through which they could manipulate the flames to serve as not only an offensive ability but a defensive one as well. Influence As from the ancient Japanese myth and religion of Shintō, Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, and Susanoo are all gods. When Izanagi washed his face after escaping the underworld the Sun Goddess, Amaterasu, was born from his left eye. References ru:Аматерасу es:Amaterasu pl:Amaterasu